Found
by yesiwritephanfiction
Summary: PHAN Camping AU prompt fill for Sinncity's bday(she helped come up with the name) with some maybe unclear time jumps - Dan becomes dorm mates with Phil his first year of college and this sort of follows some of the things they experience together. The second chapter to this is the actual prompt fill, the rest was for fun and stuff. LOTS OF SMUT AND FLUFF AND A BIT OF ANGST
1. I'm so glad I found you

_I really loved writing this tbh i was thinking of adding more, but I rlly couldn't come up with much else, but i'm really happy with the finished product  
><em>

_this isn't Sinncity's actual bday prompt fill, I just wanted to do more with the prompt because I enjoyed what I came up with for it and so this had to happen as well and it did_

_both parts are probably the longest, most beautiful one shot/ two shot/ maybe three shot type of thing i've ever written_

_TRIGGER WARNINGS JUST IN CASE : ALCOHOL_

* * *

><p>Dan was nineteen, nervous, and a new college student.<p>

And according to his resident adviser he was meant to be dorm mates with Philip Lester. He walked away from the front desk, and headed in the general direction he was instructed to go.

He went down a long corridor, and then up a flight of stairs. The numbers on the sheet of paper he was given were beginning to match up to the ones on the dorm doors.

It didn't take quite as long as he'd expected it to when he finally found the correct room. The door had been left open, and when he stepped inside, he found another boy there. Well, a man, really. A tall, slender man with hair jet black and ironed straight, dressed in a plaid shirt and black jeans.

Dan made a point to make a lot of noise by shuffling his suit case that he carried and clearing his throat.

The man looked around at him from where he'd been making his bed that was against the east wall of the room.

He smiled but in a confused tone and a deep voice, he said, "Hi?"

"Are you Phillip?"

"Ugh," he cringed. "Call me Phil, please."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Phil then."

"It's alright." He grinned, crinkling the corners of his light eyes, and Dan found it a bit infectious. "You must be Daniel, right?"

"Erm, just Dan is fine."

"Alright then, "just Dan." I've just been tidying things up. Make yourself comfortable I guess." Phil returned to fixing his bed linens and Dan dragged his suitcase over to let it sit at the foot of the unmade bed. He dropped his backpack there as well and put his blanket and pillow at the head of the bed.

So far, Phil seemed pretty laid back, and it greatly eased his nerves. Not to mention that he was quite nice looking.

He was glad he brought a blanket and pillow from home. He considered unpacking straight away. But for now, he wanted to rest. The train ride had been a long one.

He slipped his sneakers off of his feet, leaving him with his black socks on, and brought his legs up onto the bed. He let his head rest on his pillow, curling up on his side.

Phil glanced over and grinned at him before continuing to straighten a few things out.

"You like muse?" Dan asked as he looked over the posters that were hanging on Phil's side of the room.

"Yeah, they're the greatest. Do you listen to them?"

"Yeah," Dan grinned. "They're my favorite band."

"What's your favorite album?"

* * *

><p>It was the end of first term and everyone had managed to survive their exams. Dan was exhausted and totally fried from all of the studying he had done.<p>

He returned to the dorm and he swore there was chorus of hallelujah when he looked at his bed.

"Hey," Phil said with a smile. "How was your exam?"

He collapsed onto his bed and mumbled a, "fine," to Phil.

"So, I'm going to go out to eat and get a couple of drinks with everyone, why don't you come along?"

"I'm really tired, Phil. Maybe next time."

"Okay. I'll catch you later. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure."

Phil put his wallet and phone into his pockets, looking over Dan's curled up figure. He resolved to return early for Dan's sake.

* * *

><p>Dan was studying, reading through his law textbook when Phil came through the door, holding the hand of a short, brunette man. Phil stopped in his tracks when Dan looked around at him.<p>

"Dan," he said apologetically. "I forget you get out of class earlier now."

Dan looked away from Phil as a very unreasonable and unsettling feeling of impatience swept through him.

"Yeah."

He heard a few hushed voices, the door shut quietly, and then Phil shuffled over a bit closer to Dan.

"Are you okay?" Phil lowered himself to his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Phil." He fisted his hand, resting the side of his head on it. "Just studying."

"Okay. Well, I'll be back around in a bit, okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Phil returned to the dorm after class, and Dan didn't have any homework that urgently needed doing.<p>

"No homework?" Dan asked him with a grin, pausing the video game he was playing on the television he and Phil shared.

"No. You?"

"Uh-uh. We should go see that movie we were talking about. What'd you think?"

"Erm, well, I told Stephen I'd go with him to see it tonight."

"Oh." Dan frowned. "Well, we haven't done much in a while. He'll be fine with it, don't you think?"

"Erm, I dunno, Dan."

"Okay. Well, next time or something." Dan returned to his game, his expression flat with disappointment.

Because Phil was his best friend, why shouldn't Dan get to see the movie with him? There are other movies and Stephen will get over _the one time _that Phil canceled their plans. Why does Stephen deserve all of his goddamn attention? Phil was his best friend. Dan was the person that he chatted with from across the room each night, Dan was the person who waited up all night when Phil had gone out just so that he could tell him goodnight before he slept, Dan was the one…

A heavy sigh escaped him. Phil was his best friend. True. But he also deserved the respect of not trying to be swayed out of other plans, especially with his boyfriend.

"You know what?" Phil said, and Dan glanced up at him. "You and I will go see the movie."

"Are you sure? I know he must really want to see it with you. You should go with him." Dan forced himself to sound impartial.

"No. I want to go with you."

"Okay, then." Dan smiled.

* * *

><p>Dan had been lying in bed with a book and headphones in his ears. From his peripheral he saw the dorm door open, and Phil was standing there.<p>

He looked upset, and he was saying something to someone before he walked inside.

Dan knew that if he hadn't had headphones in his ears then he would have heard the door shutting a bit louder than necessary.

Phil walked over to his bed, and lay across it, burying his face in his arms over his pillow. Dan watched him, concern knitting his eyebrows.

He realized Phil's shoulders began to quake and he sat up quickly, pulling his headphones out of his ears.

"Phil?" He got up and crossed the few feet of space between the beds. He lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Dan," Phil said, his voice muffled by his arms and pillows.

"What happened?"

"We broke up."

"You broke up? You mean you and Stephen?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Phil."

"It's not your fault. Don't apologize."

"But it is my fault, isn't it? I heard you guys arguing the other day about the stupid movie. You should have just gone with him, Phil."

"No, Dan. It's not your fault at all. He was a bit… overbearing sometimes, anyways."

"What'd you mean?"

Phil finally rolled over to look at Dan.

"He was jealous. And not just when I wanted to hang with you. He acted pissed or weird if I wanted to hang with PJ or Chris, too."

"That sucks. I didn't realize."

"Yeah, well, it's over now."

"I'm still sorry."

"Seriously, don't be."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, one thing."

Dan smiled, but pressed his lips together. "What?"

"Can you, like, maybe cuddle me?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "Scoot over a bit."

* * *

><p>Dan had managed to be coerced into attending a Halloween party that PJ was putting on. Loads of people were going to be there, but Dan was kind of just looking forward to drinks and candy.<p>

He'd decided he'd be a generic vampire, while Phil was a bit more creative and dressed himself in an animal onesie, but wore makeup to look as if he were dead.

"You look ridiculous," Dan told him with a laugh after he returned from the restroom. Phil was leaning towards his mirror, putting the final touches on his makeup.

"Do not," Phil argued, but grinned at Dan through the mirror, and then he turned around, taking in Dan's black slacks, white button up, and black cloak that was draped over his shoulders.

And Dan must have been imagining things but there was a sudden hunger in Phil's eyes that caused a rush to run through him. He forced the feeling away, but his face grew hot as he approached the mirror to put a bit of makeup on his own face to complete the vampire look.

The next morning, Dan couldn't quite remember the second half of the party, but apparently Phil had walked him back to the dorm while he stumbled along drunkenly.

The sunlight from the window burned his eyes, and at first he felt fine, but then after a few moments, his head began to pound through the fog. His stomach turned as he tried to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Phil was sitting up at the desk, seemingly waiting for Dan to wake up.

Thanks fucking god it was Saturday, Dan thought, or he would have been so fucked.

"I think I might be sick," he said weakly.

"I'll take you to the restroom, c'mon."

Dan moaned as his head spun, but let Phil walk him to the restrooms where they'd made it just in time for Dan to empty the contents of his stomach into a toilet.

Phil had gotten a towel wet with warm water that he let Dan use to wipe his face and he passed him a water bottle as well to rinse and drink from.

"I'm sorry," Dan said. He was ashamed that Phil had seen him when he was in such a bad state.

"Don't apologize." Phil said and Dan knew what he was going to say next, but he still rolled his eyes. "You just need to take it easy."

* * *

><p>Dan looked down at his phone, as Phil quickly sent him a picture message. It was growing later in the afternoon and Phil had gone home to see his family for the holidays.<p>

Someone had taken a picture of Phil with a t-shirt he'd been given.

_I'm glad you're having fun, _was Dan's reply.

_Yeah, I am. We're about to eat I'll text you back in a bit_

Dan didn't reply that time, but wished his parents hadn't gone out of the country for the holidays and that he could go home to see them. Or maybe, he thought selfishly, Phil could have just stayed at their school for Christmas. He and Phil had gifts to exchange anyways.

After Dan had eaten dinner in the campus cafeteria (god bless those who were still working on Christmas) and he guessed that Phil had as well, his phone rang. His caller ID showed Phil's picture.

"Hey," he said when he answered.

"Hey," he could hear the smile in Phil's voice. "How is it going?"

"Fine. I'm just… a bit bored I guess." He answered.

"I'll be back by the morning after tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know." Dan said. It was a bit quiet for a moment and then he asked, "Get anything good this year?"

"Oh, yeah." Phil launched into a description of a few gifts he'd been given, and promised to give Dan his gift as soon as he returned.

"That's cool." Dan had said. "I, erm… I kind of miss you, Phil."

"Yeah," Phil heaved out a sigh. "Yeah, I miss you too, Dan."

* * *

><p>Dan was lying in bed. It was quite late, but he was having the worst time getting to sleep. He glanced over at the alarm clock. Phil had gone to hang with Chris and PJ, but hadn't made it back yet, even though it was the better half of an hour passed midnight.<p>

Closer to one in the morning, Dan heard the dorm door open and he continued to lie quietly, hoping that now he'd be able to sleep since Phil's return.

Unfortunately he managed to remain lying awake for another good quarter of an hour. By that point Phil had changed and climbed into his own bed.

Dan considered saying something to Phil, but it was late, and he just wanted to sleep, but then he heard the sound of Phil's pajama pants shifting and his elevated breaths. He heard the sound of skin sliding against skin and fuck, it was so hot. Dan shifted, and suddenly Phil went very quiet. Probably looking over to be sure that Dan had not woken up.

Dan forced his breathing to sound even and deep, and he seemed to convince Phil that he'd been asleep still as the noises that he was previously making continued.

He wondered what Phil was thinking about as he heard his breathing pass in short, erratic bursts, and sudden shifts of the blankets.

And then his breathing was slow again, reduced to pleased sighs. Dan heard the blankets shift again and then when Phil's breathing was completely deep and even, he slipped a hand into his own pajama pants.

* * *

><p>"No," Dan said. "Chris, don't."<p>

"I'm gonna do it."

"Chris, you're an-," PJ stopped as Chris recklessly threw his bottle of alcohol into the fire and there was a surge of flame and heat.

"Chris! That's such a waste," Dan exclaimed.

"It was cool, though."

"Ugh," was Dan's response. He took a swig of his own drink.

The four of them, Phil, Dan, Chris, and PJ had gone camping. It was PJ's idea for their spring break, and both Dan and Phil decided it wasn't a bad one.

However, after drinking far too much, Dan woke in the middle of the night with a splitting headache and a full bladder.

He and Phil were sharing a tent, their sleeping bags on either side of the small shelter and a heater near the entrance aimed towards their feet. The heater had already been shut off and it was frigidly cold in the tent.

He really would rather wet himself than try and leave the little bit of warmth the tent provided to relieve himself, but at the same time he wanted to go and do just that.

After a few moments of arguing with himself he slipped out from underneath his blankets and slipped his feet into his converse without bothering to tie them and quietly climbed out of the tent.

He shivered and his teeth chattered, but he was able to relieve himself around the side of a nearby tree. He returned quickly to the tent, but the combination of his headache and the cold, kept him from getting back to sleep.

He was shifting beneath his blankets, trying to find the warmest way of holding himself, but could not find comfort nor relief from his headache.

"Dan?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm cold and I don't feel very well."

"Are you hung over?"

"Yeah."

"I told you to take it easy, didn't I?"

"Did you?"

"Oh, jeez, Dan."

"Look, I'm sorry. But I'm really cold and feeling like shit. Do you have pain medicine?"

"Yeah. Give me a sec."

Phil propped himself up on one elbow, and pulled his overnight bag towards himself. Dan heard the sound of a pill bottle and Phil's reusable water bottle.

"Here," Phil said, as he reached across the tent towards Dan.

"Thank you," Dan sat up, still shivering from the combination of the pain and cold, and took the items from him.

Phil reached over to turn the heater on as he replied, "You're welcome."

Hastily, Dan opened the medicine bottle and emptied two pills into his hand. He tossed them into his mouth and then downed them with a swig of water.

After Dan returned the medicine and water to Phil he tried to settle back onto his pillow and pulled his blankets tight around himself. He considered putting another layer of pajama pants on.

He heard Phil crawling across the tent and he looked around at Phil.

"Scoot over a bit," he said to Dan.

"What are you-?"

"I'm cold too now that you've woken me up. Scoot."

Dan shifted forward inside his sleeping bag and Phil slipped into it. His body was pressed close to Dan's, and it was so warm and cozy. He brought the blankets up and over their shoulders.

"By the way, you don't have to apologize for getting hung over. Just," Phil paused, his voice softening. "Be careful. I worry about you sometimes."

"I'm fine," Dan insisted.

"Says the man who just took two pain pills in the middle of the night. And it's not the first time." Phil was partially joking, but it was true and it was a little worrying.

"Phil, I'm fine. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

Despite their heated moment, Phil still had his arms wrapped around Dan as securely as ever.

"No," Dan sighed. "I shouldn't be so short with you. The headache makes it worse. I really appreciate this, Phil."

"It's no problem. Try to get some sleep. I'll turn the heat off in a bit."

"Okay, thanks Phil."

"You're welcome."

And with his head headache subsiding, which Dan thought couldn't be from the pain medicine alone, and Phil's body keeping him warm, he managed to get back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy for you," Dan smiled at his beaming friend.<p>

"I'm happy for me too."

Phil's mom took a picture of the two of them, and Dan took one for him and his family.

He removed his cap, and handed it over to his mom, who stowed it away in one of those zip-up, long, plastic bags you'd find at dry cleaners. They'd bought his cap and gown to keep, because he was very proud that he had graduated and he was excited to get a new job.

They'd planned for Dan to stay with Phil and his family for a few days before he'd return back to campus. Dan still had a couple of years to finish, and god, it felt like forever, and he had no freaking clue what he was going to do when Phil left.

That night Dan and Phil slipped off to bed after spending the better part of the evening with Phil's family. They were to sleep in Phil's old room, where his parents had set up two twin sized beds. At first they were lying on either bed, but Phil was lying face up, and Dan was lying on his side as their voices gently filled the darkness.

After a couple moments of peace, however, Phil got up from his bed, and then crawled in next Dan.

He said to Dan while he gave into the cuddle urge, "I'm so glad you were assigned to be my dorm mate a few years ago, Dan. When I get a new job, and I find my own apartment or house, I want you to live with me. We can live somewhere near the school, so that you can finish school and get your degree."

"You want me to live with you?"

"Yes, Dan. You're my best friend. You've been there for me through a lot of things."

"You've been there for me, too."

"So does that mean you'll move in with me?"

"Yeah." Dan said, squeezing Phil just as tightly. "I'd love to live with you, Phil."

* * *

><p>Phil unlocked their townhouse, their new home, and he pushed the door open. They'd gotten a look at the house before signing the lease, but entering it with the knowledge that it was their own, felt much different.<p>

Dan stepped inside and then laid the box he carried on the ground. Smiling at the potential of the empty house, he looked over at Phil, who said, "Welcome home, huh?"

"Welcome home," he agreed.

* * *

><p><em>so I just really enjoyed writing this so guys <strong>please send me prompts<strong> doing this prompt for sinncity made me the happiest I just loved it so much and can't wait for you to read the second part as well if you enjoyed this too  
><em>

_thanks for reading_


	2. Don't Make Me Wait Anymore

_tbh feel a bit paranoid about posting_

_in no way saying dan and phil like to drink often or whatever_

_this is just what came out of me with a camping au prompt_

_plus i just like the idea of them just, idk, taking care of each other._

_also, I wanted to say thanks, sinncity, for being so encouraging to me all the time and wanting me to be happy. and trying to talk me down when im kind of losing my mind. you've been the greatest and, even though it may be a long time, or *really not wanting to admit this* never, until I get to see you irl, i'd give you all the hugs if i could. _

_and i hope this is everything you could want out of a camping AU_

_also, because this was written before the first part, some if it may seem a bit, like, it's already been talked about so yeah just ignore that i guess_

_OH and happy freaking birthday girl XD *showers you in confetti and gifts in the form of words and annoying text messages* hahaha_

* * *

><p>"Dan! C'mon we've got to go! We've got to stop at the grocery store still."<p>

"Okay, okay. I'll be right there."

Dan grabbed his last bag that contained a hair comb, his toothbrush, toothpaste and deodorant and carried it out to Phil's car. Phil locked up the house and then walked out to the driveway, trailing after Dan.

The entire vehicle was stuffed with their camping supplies. A tent, extra blankets and padding, their sleeping bags, in ice chest that Phil still needed to fill with ice, food, and drinks. As well as all this they packed up a portable heater and stove that both required small propane tanks, and their own personal items that they brought along such as clothes and other personal hygiene items, and books or their iPods.

Phil still could see out the rear window of the car, which was good, though. Dan climbed into the passenger seat and Phil took his spot in the driver's seat, starting the engine. They both pulled their seatbelts across their chests and lap, the click of the latches filling the car in quick succession.

"I'm actually really excited. This is going to be really fun." Phil said as he carefully pulled out of the driveway and began to navigate out of the neighborhood.

"I'm excited too."

Phil flashed Dan a smile.

They'd both needed a weekend away from everything, from the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>Dan and Phil had been best friends for a very long time. They were dorm mates during Dan's first couple of years of college and realized they had similar interests and tastes. So they spent a lot of their time together, playing video games, watching movies, and sometimes just studying quietly with music filling their dorm. They helped each other through the bumps and dips over their years.<p>

They had become house mates as well, because not only had they never really found a significant other to move in with, but they loved being around each other. Even if, sometimes for weeks on end Dan would hold himself up in his room and it was like pulling teeth for Phil to get him to eat dinner with him.

But then Dan would join him again and spend more time downstairs, playing videos games, watching movies and helping out with cooking dinner, even if that meant convincing him to order a pizza or Chinese food.

Dan was always a very private person, and Phil didn't mind, but he hoped that Dan was okay. Because sometimes after he returned from work or class, he would walk upstairs and not come down for the rest of the night.

He was really looking forward to having the weekend for the two of them.

Dan was tired, and he always told Phil this when he was asked if he was doing alright. Phil's concern for him really touched him and sometimes he wished he could be… better. He sometimes wished that he didn't neglect himself so much, and that he could be there for Phil the way Phil was for him.

And maybe it was selfish, but he wanted to be alone and with Phil, all at the same time.

Phil was his best friend, and he felt incredibly blessed to have him.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to come in with me? You can pick out the drinks for the weekend," Phil said to Dan as he parked the car next to the grocery store.<p>

Dan had grown out of his habit of drinking until he couldn't function anymore, which he and Phil were both glad for, but it was something they still enjoyed.

"Yeah, sure."

Dan climbed out of the car and walked around the vehicle to fall into step beside Phil who had been standing on the other side waiting patiently for him.

He let out a small grin at his friend's consideration.

They stepped inside the grocery store after walking across the busy parking lot.

Phil grabbed two small baskets, passing one to Dan. "Go ahead and get the drinks. I'm going to get the propane tanks for the heaters and stuff. I'll be right back."

Dan nodded and hummed and headed for the far side of the grocery store and looked along the alcohol isle for his favorite liquor.

He'd never liked beer and liquor actually had an effect on him, so he picked out some of the harder liquor as well as a couple of gallons of water to drink. He then went to find Phil who'd been picking out sandwich meat.

"I've got roast beef for you."

"Thanks."

They'd also collected paper plates and plastic silverware to eat with over the next two days.

Phil had been saving up a bit for this trip in hopes that Dan would agree to go with him so he was covering all the expenses this time. It'd been a long time since they'd been camping and normally they'd go with family or other friends. Phil hadn't really thought much about that until just then as they were climbing back into the car and putting the food into the ice chest, adjusting things to fit just right.

But they literally did everything with just themselves; it shouldn't be uncomfortable to camp by themselves.

As Dan slid the propane tanks into a spot on the floor of the backseat of the car, he realized that he could see Phil's sleeping bag was loaded, but not his own. He searched frantically for it as Phil slid back into the driver's seat and settled.

"Is something wrong, Dan?"

"No, I-, No, it's nothing."

Dan righted himself from his position bent over and leaning into the car, and then settled in the front passenger seat beside Phil.

He really didn't know why he hesitated to tell Phil, but he did and it was sort of bothering him for the entire 90 minute drive to the camping ground.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here we are." Phil said, grinning, as he pulled up next to their camping plot.<p>

"This is gonna be so awesome," he said, shutting off the engine.

They both climbed out of the car and Dan took a deep breathe of the clean, mountain air. The fresh, mountain air was one of his favorite parts about camping. Not to mention the visibility of the stars at night.

It was quite crisp and cold out this weekend, but Phil had made sure that they were properly equipped. Pine needles crunched under their feet, and dust filled the air from when Phil's car tires had kicked up dirt when he pulled up. There was a thin collection of tall trees shading most of the area and the small clearing. They were perched atop one of the mountain ranges and they could see out quite far. They could see where the smog of the city began, and where wild life ended. They appreciated the view for a few moments before they got to work.

They began setting up the tent and placing things in the small shelter where they wanted them.

"Okay, so you're sleeping bag can go right here. I'll lay down some of the padding."

Dan remained kneeling in the tent, and he struggled to tell Phil that he'd accidentally left his sleeping bag at home.

"What?" Phil asked as he laid out the padding, noticing that Dan was looking on helplessly

"I-, er…"

"Dan, did you forget your sleeping bag?"

"Yes." He settled further onto his shins. "You were rushing me, though!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I'd have remembered if you weren't in such a rush this morning, Phil." Dan defended himself.

"I told you to be ready to go by ten, and it was ten-thirty, Dan."

"Oh, whatever, Phil." Dan retorted haughtily, but Phil grinned up at him and he smiled back.

"We can just share then. If that's okay," Phil said as he laid out his own sleeping bag.

"Yeah, sure."

Phil pulled the two twin bed sized padding together and then laid his own sleeping bag across them. Atop the open sleeping bag, he laid out the other three blankets.

"Alright. I think we're all set up then. Why don't we have some lunch or something, huh?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm getting pretty hungry."

* * *

><p>"C'mon, it's getting colder and I'm getting hungrier."<p>

Night had fallen and Phil was trying to light his teepee of wood so that they could roast their hot dogs on the open flame.

It took a moment, but his kindling finally caught, and soon the fire pit was blazing.

"Nice," Dan said, grinning appreciatively.

Phil brought the ice chest to sit in between them and he had the hot dog package sitting on the lid as well as the buns and ketchup and mustard.

They roasted a few hot dogs for themselves, and after they ate they began to roast marshmallows as well to make smores in between drinks.

"Don't get yourself hung over like last time," Phil told Dan when he had opened a third wine cooler. "I didn't bring pain medication."

"I can handle myself, okay."

"Uh-huh."

Dan shot Phil a deadpan look, and he only smiled in return.

They sat in front of the fire in their camping chairs for quite a while.

They grew a bit quiet, save for the sounds of fire crackling and popping and the bugs chirping.

Dan alternated between looking at the flickering fire, and the twinkling stars.

"This is really nice," he said to Phil at one point.

"What, you didn't believe me?"

"No," Dan grinned. "I just-, you know."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to head to bed, okay. If you want to add more wood to the fire, go ahead, but it'll probably turn to coal and embers soon."<p>

"Okay," Dan said. He didn't really process everything properly, as he was really quite buzzed from his drinks.

Phil rose from his chair and leaned his skewer he had used for his hot dogs and marshmallows against the edge of the fire pit.

Dan felt warm and cold all at one as he sit in his own camping chair, and he thought he ought to just join Phil in getting some sleep.

He got himself another drink instead.

* * *

><p>Dan woke with an odd taste in his mouth, and a stagnant something in his stomach. The fire was reduced to glowing red embers.<p>

He was cold and really needed the restroom. So he went to the car and collected a bit of toilet paper and with chattering teeth he walked a fair distance away from their tent to relieve himself.

He walked stiffly back to the tent, as his limbs had tightened up a bit at the cold.

He crawled into the tent, and zipped it up behind himself.

He had no idea what time it was but he crawled onto the padding, being careful not to step on Phil.

Phil had never turned the heater on, so his side of the blankets were still chilled, but he brought them closer around himself anyways.

Phil shifted and said, "Dan?"

"Yeah," Dan said evenly.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm fucking freezing."

Phil chuckled, and then cleared the sleep out of his throat. He turned over to look at Dan sleepily who was shaking and breathing sharply.

"Did you fall asleep out there?" Phil asked, amused.

"It's not funny."

"I told you not to drink too much."

"I didn't drink too much, I just, got tired."

"Uh-huh."

"Dammit, Phil, can you just help me warm up."

Phil laughed quietly and shifted forward wrap his warm arms around Dan. His warmth flooded Dan's chilled body.

"You are really cold."

"Yeah."

Phil tucked the edge of the blanket around Dan's other side, his hand passing along Dan's body and causing a slight lurch almost as if he were going to be tickled. He ignored the rush he felt at Phil's body being so close to his own.

They'd been close like this before, but Dan had honestly been craving it lately and he hid from Phil because of it.

They'd lived together for so long they'd seen each other at their worst.

There were days when Phil would crawl into Dan's bed beside him when he found him lying there, just staring at the wall, or when Dan helped Phil into the shower when he got the stomach flu and shit his pants.

He smiled at the awful memory and couldn't help but quietly laugh.

"Are you laughing?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. I thought about the time you shit your pants."

"Dan, that was awful!" Phil exclaimed. "Please don't remind me of that."

"Okay, I'm sorry. But… it's a good memory in a way."

"How?"

"Well, I just-, No. It's weird. I'm sorry."

"What's weird? Can't be any more strange than helping me into the shower that night."

"Okay, well, I was just kind of thinking how we always, you know, have taken care of each other and stuff. And I'm just really grateful that you're my friend."

"I'm really grateful that you're my friend."

Dan realized that he had grown warm.

"You might want to get out of your jeans. Can't imagine you're comfortable in them."

"Trying to get me naked, Phil?"

"No, oh my god, Dan." Phil replied, laughing. "Just watching out for you, like you said."

"I know. I was kidding."

Phil pulled back a bit so that Dan could comfortably push his pants down and kick them off somewhere amidst the blankets and he was a lot more comfortable with just his boxers and sweater.

Phil didn't return to holding onto Dan, so he said quietly, "Come back over here."

Phil silently scooted forward again and spooned him.

"Thanks, Phil."

"You're welcome, Dan."

* * *

><p>The next morning Dan woke to the sound of birds tweeting and a lack of the warmth that he fallen asleep wrapped up in.<p>

He buried himself deeper in his blankets and pillow for a little while longer before he heard Phil climbing back into the tent.

"Hey, Dan." Phil crawled up next to him.

"We should eat breakfast come on. We're gonna go on a hike."

"C'mon, Dan."

Phil poked him in the shoulder, but he remained still, pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're not that much of a light sleeper."

Phil poked him again, and he still didn't move, so Phil took hold of the blankets and threw them off of Dan.

"PHIL!"

Dan curled up, the cold shocking his body for a moment. He remembered that he had fallen asleep in his boxers and Phil realized as well.

"Sorry!" Phil said, bringing the blanket back around Dan's waist.

"Fucking hell. I want to sleep in. Can't we just, like, lie around for three hours or something."

"Later, Dan. Let's go on a hike. And eat breakfast. I brought your favorite cereal with us."

"Okay." Dan drawled thoughtfully.

"After lunch we can take a nap. Or you can nap and I'll listen to my iPod or read."

"Keep talking."

"I'll cuddle you later."

"Okay, let me get dressed and stuff."

"That was easy."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Their hiked for about a mile and a half, including the walk out, and the walk back in.<p>

But breakfast, brushing their teeth, and the hike took up most of the morning and soon the sun was at its highest point in the sky.

They hydrated themselves with plenty of water and Phil brought out a deck of cards for them to play through their lunch and a good part of the afternoon.

During the late afternoon, Dan migrated back into the tent and Phil followed him with his iPod and portable speakers and they played music while they lounged.

Dan wasn't particularly sleepy, but it felt so nice to stretch his body out.

He snuggled into his pillow as Phil was propped up by his elbows at his left side.

It was Saturday and their camping trip was half over already. They'd have to return home Sunday evening and Dan was beginning to dread it.

"Hey, I think you owe me a cuddle still."

Phil grinned widely and said, "then get over here."

Dan ducked his head down a bit, suddenly feeling a bit shy, and scooted closer to Phil who had settled on his side to accommodate Dan. He buried his face in Phil's chest and Phil brought an arm up to rest at his waist.

"You're so cozy," Dan mumbled.

"Don't you dare fall asleep."

"What? Why?"

"I might have to, like, move or something," Phil said as if Dan should have realized.

"Oh, whatever." Dan slipped his arms around Phil's waist.

He chuckled in response, and pulled Dan even closer.

* * *

><p>Dan was leaning back in his fold-up camping chair, an empty bottle of alcohol sitting the cup holder net beside him. The fire was shrinking quickly, but the bugs were clicking loudly.<p>

Phil was at his side, nursing his own drink. He looked over at Dan, taking in his low lids and easy smile.

Dan had at least two more than him.

"C'mon," he said to Dan when he finished his own drink.

He took Dan's empty bottle and put them in the bag they had hanging up on a tree for trash.

"Dan," he said again. "Let's go to bed."

Dan hummed in response and looked up slowly at Phil.

Phil looked over his blushing cheeks, his hair that was beginning to curl and grabbed him by one of the lapels of his jacket, bringing him to his feet, saying, "You adorable, drunken idiot."

"I'm not adorable. That's what you'd call a puppy," Dan argued.

"Then you're a fucking puppy."

"Shut up."

Phil took his hand and led him to the tent, urging him to crawl in.

Dan found his space on the bedding, slipping his shoes off and crawled underneath the covers, despite the cold.

Phil worked on hooking up one of the small propane tanks to the heater using the battery powered light he had hung from the ceiling of the tent to see.

Dan could hear the propane gas activating the heater and Phil said, "it should warm up in here soon."

Phil sat with his knees bent, resting his elbows on them and Dan rolled over to look at him. He glanced back, meeting the twinkling eye of his intoxicated friend, and then looked away again, shifting to slip his own shoes off.

"Phil?"

Phil looked back again and said, "what's up?"

"You won't leave me will you?"

"What are you on about, Dan?"

"I'm a bad friend, and selfish, and what if you met someone who treated you better than me and you fell in love and moved out and-."

"Dan, that's nonsense."

"No, it's not. I don't do anything for you, and you do everything for me. Why would you want to stay with me if you fell in love with someone?"

Phil's eyes scanned Dan's innocent, vulnerable face as he gazed up at him with sad, soft, brown eyes. Tenderness filled his heart and a sudden urge to show some sort of affection for his best friend weighed on his heart.

_Because I'm in love with _you_._

He swallowed the emotion, looked away and said, "You do loads for me, Dan. What makes you say that?"

"All I do is push myself away from you."

"Dan, you said yourself yesterday that we take care of each other. You take care of me just as much as I take care of you. Your brains a bit muddled 'cause you were drinking." Phil had began to fuss with his iPod that had been in his jacket pocket, but then glanced back and said, "Just try and get some sleep, okay."

"Fuck, I'm sorry. You're right."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

The tent had warmed up considerably, so Phil put his iPod aside, shut the heater off and then crawled beneath his own blankets.

He scooted closer to Dan, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Thank you, Phil."

"No need to thank me."

* * *

><p>Dan woke up to the feeling of Phil's arms still wrapped around him and the sweet mixture of the scent of the campfire and Phil.<p>

He shifted and brought the blanket more securely around his shoulder. It had grown very cold in the time that had passed.

He could remember the things he had said to Phil, the way Phil took him to bed when he really needed it. He was still sure that he was simply a burden to Phil. He tried to slip out of Phil's grasp, but then his hold tightened.

"Let me go," he mumbled helplessly.

"No."

"Phil?"

"Why would you say all that stuff? Do you have any idea how much I fucking love you."

"What do you-?"

"I don't want to meet someone and fall in love and move away and have a stupid unrealistic story book ending. I don't want anyone else. And I want you to come to me when things get bad. I want to take care of you forever. I'm in love with _you_, you idiot."

Dan pulled back in order to look at Phil, finding his eyes shining with emotion. He crushed his lips to Phil's, no longer able to resist the cravings for his kiss. Their mouths moved together hungrily, hands holding onto each other desperately. Phil gently pushed Dan onto his back, and pulled away, panting.

"Phil," Dan said, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage. "I'm in love with you too. I've wanted you for so long."

"Why didn't you freaking say so?" Phil asked with a slight breathiness.

"I was afraid."

"I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"I couldn't tell you this. I couldn't tell you that sometimes the reason I would hide in my bedroom was because all I could think about was being touched by you. It would have ruined everything."

Phil kissed him again and when he pulled back he asked, "How long?"

"A long time, Phil."

Their lips collided roughly and Dan shifted to wrap his legs around Phil's hips, pulling him closer, letting him feel his need. "Please, Phil I want you so bad. Don't make me wait anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything."

"I want to do this right. Can you wait just a little bit longer?"

"Yes," Dan said.

"Okay, don't move."

Phil slipped out of Dan's grip to turn on the heater and then left the tent. Dan caught his breathe, but he was still as desperate as ever. He slipped out of his jeans, and palmed himself through his boxers.

Phil returned to the tent and wasn't naive to the way Dan panted and knew what he was doing despite the darkness.

"You haven't started without me have you?" Phil said after he reclosed the tent and crawled over to Dan and beneath the blankets. It was still frigidly cold without them.

"Erm, you caught me."

Phil chuckled and he pushed off of his hands and onto his knees, retrieving the lube from his pocket.

"Phil, I thought you said..."

"I said I didn't want to be with anyone else, but I still had needs, Dan," he explained and the image of him touching himself caused Dan's body to stir.

Phil crawled up to kiss Dan, who wrapped his legs around him again, needy for some friction.

He reached for the waistband of Phil's jeans, trying to get the button undone. Phil pulled back to help, rolling onto his back to push them down and kick them off, leaving him in his boxers.

He returned to his previous position of lying over Dan, and brought the blankets around their waists.

"Fuck," he groaned out as Dan rubbed himself up against him.

Dan reached for Phil's sweater and t-shirt but hesitated when he said, "It's going to be really cold."

"Phil," he complained. He was desperate for him.

He slipped his cool finger tips beneath the hem of his shirt and sweater, dragging them up, earning tremors from Phil.

Phil let him pull the clothing over his head and began to work on getting Dan's sweater and shirt off of him as well. When they were both shirtless and left only in their boxers Phil brought the blanket closer around them.

Their activities and the heater were warming the tent quickly and Phil kissed Dan who squirmed beneath him wantonly.

"Dan." He pulled back from the kiss just slightly. "Let me make love to you. Let me take my time with you."

Dan gulped, and Phil kissed him, languidly this time. He let his lips travel down to Dan's jaw, and then down his neck where he paused to give special attention to his collar bones. Dan tilted his head back, allowing Phil better access to his skin. He forced himself to remain still, but his dick was twitching and leaking in his boxers and he was so anxious to be touched by Phil.

Phil's lips traveled down his smooth chest, and the soft skin of his belly, earning heavy breathes and sighs from Dan. He reached for Dan's boxers, and gently tugged them passed his throbbing dick and down his long legs.

"Have I ever told you," Phil said, pausing to place a kiss at Dan's bent knee. "How fucking sexy your legs are?"

"No," Dan replied thickly.

"Rhetorical question, Dan."

"How the frick was I supposed to know that?"

Phil glanced up, smirking, and taking in Dan's low lids and half-smile.

Phil trailed a few kisses down Dan's thigh, causing his breath to hitch and he watched in complete amazement as he moved closer to his most sensitive area.

Phil teased Dan, leaving kisses along his hip bones before he gripped him firmly and took his dick into his mouth.

"Oh," he drawled out in a moan as Phil's mouth worked him.

Phil brought him to the edge over and over, pulling away just in time for Dan to complain in noises and grunts and Phil's name.

"Fucking, stop teasing me." Dan said roughly.

"Patience is a virtue, Dan."

"There isn't anything virtuous about this, Phil."

"Says everyone else." Phil replied, but smiled and crawled up Dan's body to kiss him for a moment. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Phil. But I'd also love to be fucked by you already."

Phil grinned and kissed him once more. He traveled back down his body and spread Dan's legs widely, pressed a few kisses to the back of his thighs and then reached for the lube to stretch him.

Phil squeezed some of the lube out of the bottle and into his hands, warming it up as it was icy on his heated skin and then spread some across Dan's ass.

Dan let out a breath, his muscles clenching in anticipation.

Phil slipped a finger inside him and pushed passed the ring of muscles, finding that Dan wasn't quite as tight as he'd expected.

"Dan, you've been stretching yourself?"

"Not-, not really. But I got myself dildo a while ago and-, yeah."

The image of Dan, down the hall from him and lying in bed with a dildo inside him, filled his head and went straight to his cock, making him maddeningly hard.

"Can I see it sometime?"

"Erm," he said, his face going up in flames. "I guess." But it was a wonder he'd find that embarrassing as Phil was sitting in between his open legs with a finger literally up his ass and inserting another to stretch him a bit further.

Phil reached deeper into him, finding his prostate and at Dan's loud moan he continued to massage him there, earning mewling noises. He was soon able to slip a third finger into him and Dan pressed back onto his hand.

"Phil," he whined. "I want you inside me already. Please."

Phil pulled his hand back and rocked back onto his knees to push his boxers down around his thighs. He reached for the lube and applied a generous amount to his cock before lining himself up to Dan's ass.

He slowly entered him, a gasp-like moan escaping him while Dan bit into his bottom lip. Dan was so tight around him and it felt fucking _heavenly._

When he was completely surrounded by Dan, he put his hands back onto the sleeping bag beneath them. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, who tilted his head up to press a kiss to Dan's mouth in between heavy breaths.

He pulled out, and thrust back in, hitting Dan's prostate.

"Ugh, yes," Dan groaned. "Right there, Phil."

Phil repeated the motions, losing himself in the sensations of Dan's tightness, of Dan clinging onto him.

"Deeper, Phil," Dan begged as he clutched onto Phil's shoulders and pulled him closer by his legs.

Phil was buried inside of him, grunting and groaning.

He tilted his head up again, kissing Dan as his fingers slipped into his hair. He paused, letting their tongues tangle and his breath catch.

"I love you," he said. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, Phil. So fucking much."

And he was moving again and he reached for Dan's cock to pump him as he was getting closer and closer with each thrust. The familiar tightening and lurch in his lower stomach caused Dan's body to jolt.

"Ah," Phil cried out roughly, pushing into Dan once more and finishing inside him.

"Oh," Dan moaned unevenly, spasms running through his body as his come spurted out of him and landed across his chest. Phil continued to pump him as he rode out the orgasm. His moans reduced to muffled hums as he recovered.

Phil lowered himself to kiss Dan again, nearly collapsing against him with exhaustion and Dan let him, pulling him closer.

Phil panted, catching his breathe as it tickled the skin of Dan's neck.

"It's too hot in here," he breathed in complaint, and he moved away from Dan, crawling on his hands and knees to shut the heater off.

He returned to Dan's side, and Dan scooted up closer to him.

"I love you, Dan," Phil said as he returned Dan's cuddles. He tilted his head up to kiss Dan, who said, "I love you too, Phil," when they pulled back.

They were both a sweaty mess but they fell asleep engulfed in each other's arms anyways.

* * *

><p>Dan woke in the morning wrapped up in coziness and warmth and Phil and niceness. But when he shifted to look at Phil, he let out a soft groan at the slight tenderness he felt at his ass.<p>

Phil shifted back as well, looking at Dan in concern through groggy eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice rough with sleep still.

"Just, er, just a bit a sore."

Phil frowned. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Despite the soreness, I feel so good. Like, last night was really amazing."

"Yeah," Phil smiled softly. "It was."

"And, really, I should apologize. For being stupid, and what I said."

"Don't worry about what you said, because you need to tell me those things. I want you to tell me those things. So that I can tell you that yeah, you're kind of stupid, because I'm not freaking going anywhere."

"But you're, like, not actually stupid, just-, you know."

Dan smiled, and laughed. "I love you, you dork."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>There is like, four paragraphs of a third part of this written, but like very soon after I got the first part posted, my creativity just like completely shut down. trying very hard to get it back, but its been difficult.<em>

_sorry, sinncity, that i couldn't get skinny dipping somewhere in there haha_


	3. Toying With Intimacy

_I'm actually really nervous and scared about posting this. oh my god. uhm. anyways_

_also, new chapter name _

_this was really difficult to write actually, but then the last like... 1000 words came out of me in a writingasm, as dan coined the term hahaha. and then the beginning of this chapter was written after i first wrote the main prompt fill. _

_also, I FREAKING HATE CONTINUITY ERRORS _

* * *

><p>"We're not just gonna go back to normal are we?"<p>

Phil slid the packed up tent into its spot in the backseat of the car.

"Dan," he stood. "When have you and I ever been normal, anyways?"

"Good point."

Dan shuffled his feet, and nervously put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey," Phil said gently and Dan looked up.

His breath hitched when he realized how close Phil was to him and was reaching out to put a hand at his cheek. And he didn't know what to do with his hands, so he just shut his eyes as Phil pressed their lips together.

And this kiss was not nearly as demanding or explosive, but damn near as exciting. He moved closer to Phil and brought his hands up to hold onto him, deepening the kiss. Phil still tasted like the mint from his toothpaste, his sweater still smelt like the campfire, and his body felt like heaven.

Despite the both of them not being entirely satisfied, Phil pulled back and said, "Let's head home."

"Yeah," he breathed back.

They climbed into their respective seats, and Phil started the engine, carefully pulling out of the camping plot and making their way back towards civilization.

* * *

><p>They discussed dinner as they traveled closer to home. It was still really early, so Phil thought he'd pull out all the stops.<p>

As they brought their things into the house, Phil explained that he'd get started on cooking once they were done returning their things to their proper place.

"Do you want to help cook?"

"Erm," Dan hesitated.

"Later, I mean."

"Yeah. I just want to shower and stuff."

"Well, I'm not going to start cooking until later. I have to have a shower too," he said lightheartedly. "But you go first."

"Okay," Dan smiled. "Thanks."

He carried his bag up the stairs and quickly put his things where they belonged. Afterwards, he went into the restroom, got out a towel, and put his comb and things back into the medicine cabinet. He ran the water and undressed himself and couldn't help but stop and ran his hands over his own skin, remembering the way Phil's lips felt, and the way his skin felt against his own. He sucked in a deep breathe and his heart became swollen for a moment.

Phil had made him feel so loved. With a small smile he began to shower and once he had redressed he also shaved, despite knowing that stubble might be growing back in by morning.

When he was done he went downstairs to find Phil, who'd been looking through the cupboards.

"Hey," he got his attention. Phil looked around at him and smiled.

"I'm done in the shower."

"Okay, I'm gonna hop in soon then." Phil took a couple of cans off the cupboard shelf and put them down on the counter.

Dan returned to his own room and lay across his bed over the blankets. He pulled a pillow closer to himself and although he wasn't sleepy or tired he could've fallen asleep.

A knock sounded at the door.

He stirred and grumbled to himself for a moment.

"Dan?"

"Yeah." He said. "Hang on."

He got up, crossed the room and pulled his bedroom door open. A freshly showered Phil stood there.

"Hey," he began and looked over Dan's face and slightly rumpled shirt.

"Did you fall asleep?"

"I didn't mean to."

Phil let out a small laugh. "Are you-, or do you wanna come downstairs?"

"I erm," maybe he could think of an excuse, he thought. But that would be unfair to Phil. "Yeah." He said. "Yeah. I'll be right down."

"Okay, I'll put on a movie or something."

"Okay."

Phil turned away and Dan went and grabbed a pair of socks to keep his feet warm.

When he went downstairs and into the living room, Phil was on the brown suede couch with a remote in his hand as previews began to play with the DVD he was playing.

He grinned infectiously up at Dan, who couldn't help but hesitate before he crossed the room and lowered himself to sit on the couch with Phil.

* * *

><p>"Do you care if I stretch my legs out?"<p>

"No."

Dan pulled his legs up onto the couch, letting out a dramatic sigh and placing them in Phil's lap.

"Oh, what did I get myself into?" Phil feigned regret, earning a wide smile from Dan.

Phil put his hands over Dan's feet and let them rest there. They smiled before tuning back into the film that Phil had chosen.

* * *

><p>Dan and Phil had cooked dinner, ate at the dining table, and migrated back into the living room.<p>

Dan couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. He had classes the next day and wasn't really looking forward to it.

He was looking between the television, Phil, and the stairway that led up to the rooms.

"Hey," Phil started quietly. "Erm, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Dan made a gesture, not looking directly at Phil.

"I just mean-. You don't regret what happened do you?"

Dan looked up at Phil, took a deep breathe and said, "No. Of course, not." He hesitated but continued with a slight tilt of his head, "After everything we said, do you really think I could regret it?"

"No, I just still feel a bit like you-, I dunno. Like, despite what happened, you're still a bit closed off from me." Phil had turned slightly in his spot on the couch.

"I can't really help that, I guess. I don't mean to seem that way." He replied quietly. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no." Phil said quickly. "Don't apologize. It's just that-, if there was something, I guess wrong, you'd tell me right?"

"Yeah," Dan said, plastering a grin on his face. "Of course."

"Okay."

They grew a bit quiet, and Dan became very restless so he slipped away and climbed the stairs. He knew Phil must have been watching him go, but he didn't care at the moment. Once he was in his room he sat at his desk and ran a hand over his face. He wanted to tell Phil how he really felt, about everything. But he hardly understood his own feelings sometimes.

He knew he loved Phil, he loved how Phil took care of him and treated him right that weekend. That was no mystery whatsoever to him.

But he couldn't explain this strange emptiness that filled him from time to time. He didn't want to claim to be depressed. He felt as if it were more than that, but then would feel also as if he were being pretentious.

He booted up his laptop, and let time slip pass. Seven-thirty turned into ten very quickly. Not long after ten Phil knocked on his door.

"Dan?"

"Hang on."

Dan stood from his desk and crossed the room to open the door. Phil stood there. He said, "You've got classes tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Come stay in my room with me tonight?"

"Okay," Dan smiled, dropping his eyes. "Let me get some pajamas and use the restroom and stuff."

"Okay."

Phil turned away and Dan shut the door to change. He shut his computer off as well and then went to use the restroom. He used the toilet and brushed his teeth before he walked down the hall to Phil's room. He'd left the door open, but the lights were already shut off and he was sitting on the far side of the bed.

Phil grinned, and opened his mouth as if he were going to say something but shut it again.

"Do you care what side you sleep on, or?"

"No," Phil shook his head.

Dan pulled the blanket back and lowered himself to the mattress, lifting his legs up off the floor while Phil did the same. Dan settled on his side, and Phil was turning over like he would face him so he rolled onto his stomach and turned his head the other way.

For some reason, sharing an actual bed felt much more intimate. They'd lounged in bed together before, they cuddled for long periods of time, hell that weekend Phil had his fingers up Dan's ass.

But lying quietly in the darkness with the intention of sleeping and waking up together felt different. It felt intimate, like something a couple would do and Dan didn't know if they were a couple. He never really did a lot of couple-y things before.

He turned his head again, putting his weight back onto his side. "Hey, Phil?"

"Hm?" Phil had been lying on his back and looked over, relieved that Dan decided to talk.

"This might not be the best time to bring this up, but," he paused. "Are we a couple?"

"Would you like to be a couple?" Phil asked.

"I think so. Yeah. I think I would like that a lot."

"Okay. You know what that means though, right?" Phil suddenly had a playful smile on his face.

"What?"

"We have to do the obligatory goodnight kiss to make it official." He grinned widely and laughed when Dan said, "Really?" in the same playful manner.

"Really!" Phil exclaimed.

"You're a dork."

"C'mon," Phil's voice lowered. "You know you want a goodnight kiss."

Dan tried not to smile, but propped himself on his elbows to lean over and gently brush his lips against Phil's. Phil had reached up and put a hand at his cheek, letting their mouths move together for a moment.

When Dan pulled back he and Phil looked back at each other for a moment, before a small smile spread across his face.

"Goodnight, Dan."

Dan settled back onto his stomach and snuggled into the blankets and pillows.

"Goodnight, Phil."

* * *

><p>Dan always got home before Phil on Wednesdays as he got out of class earlier. He was nearing his graduation, which was somewhat exciting, he supposed. But this also meant tests and papers and lots and lots of stress.<p>

He managed to get through his assignments though and had none to do that afternoon.

_Text or call me when you're almost home?_ He sent to Phil as he snacked on some cereal.

_You know ill be home by four_, Phil returned soon with a face that had a tongue sticking out at him.

Dan grinned at the text as he sat at the dining table.

He and Phil had started to develop a new routine. It wasn't anything completely permanent, but they woke up side by side and although they hadn't done more than kiss since the weekend before Dan still felt more relaxed.

But he was having one of those days where he was craving Phil's taste and touch. So he distracted himself as best he could, but as the early afternoon hours ticked passed he constantly checked the time.

He read through a little bit of his book, paid half of his attention to a half hour episode of anime, and even found himself doing a bit of tidying after he snacked on foods inappropriate for the afternoon.

_Almost home_, Phil eventually sent him. Dan grinned widely and found himself nervously primping himself.

He decided to put on something to watch and tried to settle on the couch in the living room. He dilly dallied with his phone for a bit until he heard the sound of the front door open.

"Hey, Dan?"

Dan got up from the couch to meet Phil in the foyer.

"Oh," Phil said. "Hey." He grinned at Dan, but looked at him in surprise just before Dan quickly grabbed hold of him and pressed their lips firmly together.

Phil began to kiss him back enthusiastically, even as Dan couldn't help but press him to the front door of the house.

Phil broke the kiss, but that didn't stop Dan's lips from exploring Phil's skin and traveling to his neck.

"At least-, mm-, at least say hi first."

"Hi," Dan said against his neck, letting his breath hit him. And it was breathy and husky and deep and turned Phil on so quickly.

Dan continued his assault on Phil, kissing and sucking at his neck and running his hands down his sides.

"Dan-," he breathed. "What brought this on?"

"I fucking want you."

Dan's hands found purchase at the button of Phil's jeans and he tried to unfasten them. He lowered himself to the ground and tugged Phil's jeans and boxers down.

"Dan, wait-."

Dan brought Phil's cock into his mouth.

"-Fuck!"

Dan bobbed his head and when he pulled back he let his tongue circle around Phil's tip. He couldn't help but smile at Phil's gasp and he glanced up. He took in the bob of Phil's Adam's apple as he let his head fall back on the door behind him.

Dan took him into his mouth once more, taking him as deeply as he could, and was satisfied when he heard Phil's curse and tasted his precum.

He pulled back to pump him and Phil said, "Dan you don't have to do this right here. I mean-, shit." Dan's mouth surrounded him again.

When Dan took another moment to pump his cock, Phil took the opportunity to pull Dan up to him by the collar of his shirt.

Phil kissed him hard on the mouth. "Bedroom," he said desperately to him while Dan continued to massage him.

"Fuck yes," Dan breathed back in agreement.

"Your room or mine?" Phil asked after another kiss.

"I don't care." Another kiss.

Phil brought his pants back up around his waist, not bothering to refasten them, and grabbed Dan's hand.

They climbed the stairs quickly, and once behind Dan's shut door, Phil pulled his work shirt over his head just before Dan was crushing their lips together again. Phil pulled at his shirt and Dan broke the kiss to let him tug it passed his head.

Dan didn't want to be away from him for a second. Phil moved him to the bed, stripped out of his pants, and then tugged Dan's pants down his legs as well.

Phil climbed onto the bed, reminding Dan, for just a moment, of an animal hunting its prey. He kissed Dan, while Dan reached for his cock to massage him. His hum of pleasure on Dan's lips created an interesting vibrating sensation.

Phil pulled back from the kiss, but then reattached his mouth to Dan's skin and traveled along his body by his neck, chest, and belly. Dan let out sweet noises which grew louder as Phil moved closer to his more sensitive area.

"Oh fuck," he breathed out when Phil held the base of his cock in his hand and continued to tease the skin of his groin.

Phil took his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks out. He worked Dan's cock until he was lifting his hips slightly and moaning out curses and Phil's name.

When Phil pulled off of him he continued to pump him slowly and asked, "Dan? Can I see your toy?"

"Fu-, what? Now?" Despite the pleasure Dan was in, he looked at Phil incredulously.

"Yeah?" Phil replied. "I kind of want to use it on you."

"Mmm, okay. It's in the drawer over there. Top left."

Reluctantly, Phil stopped what he was doing and moved away from Dan to get up from the bed. He went into the drawer that Dan had referred and found a full sized bottle of lube as well as a purple, ribbed, silicone dildo.

"Purple?" Phil asked, earning a flush of red on Dan's cheeks.

"Erm, yeah."

Dan felt a bit awkward suddenly, but Phil smiled and moved back to the bed, setting the toy and lube aside. He kissed Dan slowly for a moment and then pulled back to spread Dan's legs open and stretch him.

"Phil, wait!"

Phil immediately pulled away from Dan, who brought his legs back together, shifting them to one side of Phil, and propped himself up on his elbows. Phil asked, "What's wrong?"

"Are you really going to fuck me with that?"

"You said that's okay, right?"

"Well, yeah. But-."

"But what?"

"I'm just embarrassed."

"Why?" Phil laughed.

"Because isn't that kind of-, I mean you don't think that's gross? That I sometimes-, you know, masturbate a lot? And-, and with that." Dan nodded toward the object that was still lying beside Phil.

"Dan, I've probably done it as much as you have. You don't need to be embarrassed. I think it's kind of sexy, really."

"You- you do?"

"Yeah. So calm down and let me make you feel good."

"Oh." Dan said. "Erm, okay."

"So are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Phil said, crawling back over Dan to kiss him. "Because I really want to fuck you with this toy," he added in a whisper close to Dan's ear, letting his breath tickle his skin.

"Oh god," Dan gasped, unable to contain the sudden arousal.

Phil smirked, pressed a few kisses to Dan's neck just below his ear and began to massage his cock again. He moved down Dan's body, leaving kisses over his hips bones, and with a glance up at Dan he gently spread his legs open again and pushed them up a bit. He reached for the lube, dispensed some into his hand, and warmed it up before spreading it across Dan's ass. He noticed Dan's quickening breaths as he reached for the purple toy and brought it up to tease his entrance. He watched the almost fascinating way Dan's body reacted as he dragged the tip of the dildo up to and along his cock.

"Fuck, Phil." Dan breathed out impatiently.

"Do you want me to fuck you with this toy?" Phil asked as he continued to tease Dan causing him to emit soft keening noises.

Phil pressed the tip of the dildo into Dan's entrance, earning a loud moan, but he pulled it back again. "Well?" he asked.

"Yes, Phil. Please, fuck me." He breathed out, desperation in his voice.

Phil lubed Dan up just a bit more, and then pressed his toy into him slowly.

"Ah, yes," he hissed out.

Phil began to fuck him with the toy, slowly increasing speed until he was crying out, gripping the blanket beneath him tightly, and rocking upwards into Phil's movements as he was hitting prostate over and over.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Phil. I need your cock in me. Please," Dan managed to say and Phil pulled the dildo out of him quickly replacing it with his cock.

Phil moaned out loudly, his noises of pleasure mingling with Dan's as he filled him.

"You feel so fucking good, Dan." Phil held Dan's legs open and began to thrust into him, finding and hitting his prostate.

"Yes, Phil. Don't stop," Dan moaned loudly, spurring him on further.

Phil was letting out grunts and moans, coming closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Dan," he panted. "Are you close?"

Dan could only moan in response and reached for his cock to pump himself. His noises became uncontrollable and he finally managed to cry out to Phil, "I'm gonna come, Phil. Don't stop."

"Fuck," Phil grunted out, his thrusts becoming uneven. He put his hands down onto the mattress, his body beginning to shake as he let out one last thrust and began to lose himself to his orgasm.

Spasms ran throughout Dan's body as he finished with Phil, his come spurting out of him and landing across his own chest.

"Fuck, that was so hot," Dan panted and Phil, breathing just as heavily, leaned down to kiss him.

"You can use toys on me whenever you want," Dan decided when Phil pulled away.

Phil couldn't help but laugh and said, "I'll hold you to that."

They recovered, kissing for a few more minutes and Phil said, "Wait here," before he got up to get a towel to clean Dan up with. When he returned he wiped up the mess Dan made in gentle strokes using a small towel.

He glanced up and noticed the way Dan was watching him with an easy smile, one arm bent beneath his head.

"What?" he laughed.

"I fucking love you so much."

Phil grinned widely, leaned down from where he sat on the edge of the bed to kiss Dan, and said, "I love you too, Dan."

* * *

><p><em>tbh masturbation is kind of sexy<em>

_like the way a person can work themselves up and stuff_

_sinncity told me itd be best not to include so much stuff in my authors notes. She's right I'm a cringetastic weirdo haha but for real. but i mean she wasn't rude about it or anything but yeah  
><em>

_translation: I edited a bunch of crap out of this authors note haha_

_also, someone had said in a review I should do one of Dan showing Phil his toy so I gave it a go, plus id already been thinking of doing that so... _

_but anyways_

_reviews are always appreciated _


	4. I Knead You

_chapter title is a terrible pun i know im sorry _

_there are probably typos but oh well haha hope you guys enjoy it :)  
><em>

_also this is a lot more fluffy than smutty if you only came for the smut haha_

* * *

><p>Phil was sitting on the couch watching television one afternoon the next week, waiting for Dan to make it home. He wanted to find out what he should make for dinner that night and also to kiss Dan.<p>

But when he heard the door open Dan walked right passed the living room and quickly climbed the stairs. He frowned as he watched him, a "hey," fading before he'd managed to properly enunciate it.

Dan's posture had been stiff, and he was slouching quite a bit. And Phil really wanted to at least see how he was, so he went ahead and climbed the stairs a few minutes after Dan had.

He knocked on the door and said, "Hey Dan?"

There was no answer so he continued, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm gonna come in, is that okay?"

There wasn't an answer so he gently pushed the door open finding that Dan had emptied pockets and left his things on his desk already. But he was lying across his bed, his shoes on the floor beside it, and facing away from Phil.

"Hey."

"Hm," was Dan's response.

Phil moved over to sit on the edge of Dan's bed.

"How are you?" Phil asked, rather than assuming and asking if he was alright.

"I'm just... Tired."

"You can have a nap."

"No. It's too late in the afternoon. Besides I'm not tired-tired, just tired."

"Not tired, but tired."

"Mmhm."

Phil frowned and stretched himself across Dan's bed and reached over to wrap an arm around him.

"Well, I'm not going to leave you alone up here, okay?"

"Okay."

Dan rolled over and tucked himself closer to Phil who tightened his hold.

He ran a hand along Dan's back soothingly and said, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. No, I just need this. I just need you."

They were lying there for a while and Phil eventually said, "Explain it to me a bit more, Dan. This being tired."

"Its... So much, Phil."

"Tell me," he urged gently. "I mean if it helps. If you want to."

"I don't want to talk."

"Okay."

Dan tilted his head up and pressed a kiss along Phil's jaw who in turn tilted his own head down to kiss Dan's forehead.

"I've only got one more question, Dan." Phil paused. "Is it bad, today?"

"Yeah," Dan said quietly.

Phil held onto Dan a bit more securely, hoping that Dan knew he was there no matter what.

"Tell me about your day though, Phil."

Dan thought, even if he were struggling, he could still listen to Phil. He could still be there for Phil. Or try to.

"I don't have much to talk about today."

"That's unusual," Dan replied.

Phil smiled a bit. He said, "I'd just been really looking forward to see you."

"Hm."

Phil continued to rub Dan's back in a gentle manner, and he soon seemed to feel a bit better.

* * *

><p><em>I'm<em>_ going to cook tonight when you get home stay out of the kitchen_, Dan texted Phil the following Wednesday as he waiting for him to make it home.

_Dan what are you talking about you don't cook_

_No but Delia smith does_, Dan returned with a face that was winking at Phil.

Dan had a cookbook out, and was looking through the dinner recipes, trying to find something Phil would like. When he found a meal that sounded good and that he'd probably manage to cook well he left the cookbook open on the kitchen counter.

He immediately pulled out meat to de-thaw and checked that they had all the other necessary ingredients. While waiting to begin the prep process he did some tidying around the house.

He wasn't sure why he was overcome with so much energy today. But he'd been considering doing something nice for Phil for quite a while. Phil always treated him so well and he wanted to make sure, in more than words, that he knew he was appreciative.

So that night Dan thought he would pamper Phil.

Phil arrived at about four o'clock and Dan would have to begin cooking soon. When he walked in and stood by the threshold to the living room Dan jumped up and grabbed Phil's coat from him to hang it on the hooks in the entrance way.

"So what's this about you cooking tonight?" Phil asked, turning like he would go into the kitchen, but Dan stepped in front of him.

He kissed him quickly on the mouth, and grabbed him by the shoulders to move him to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Uh-uh. Wait here. You get to relax tonight. And what I picked out to make is a surprise and I don't want you seeing the page I have open in the cookbook I'm using."

"Dan, you don't have to cook." Phil said sincerely.

"But I want to." Dan's voice softened. "You always treat me so well. No matter what. And I want to take care of you tonight."

Phil didn't really know what to say. Thank you would have sounded a bit lame in response to that.

"So just wait here, okay? I've got to get started but let me know if you need anything."

"Okay," was all Phil managed to respond with.

Dan did the prep work for the meal and luckily this dish didn't require anything too complicated so after he put everything in to bake and set the timer he joined Phil in the living room.

Phil had put on a movie to watch and when Dan sank into the couch beside him he leaned over to kiss him. It was a slow, very affectionate kiss and Dan melted at the feeling behind it.

When he pulled away, Dan leaned against him and tuned into the movie Phil had put on.

* * *

><p>During dinner Phil gushed about how good the food was and he made sure to help Dan with the clean up.<p>

"Okay, so there was something else I wanted to do."

"What could that be?"

"Erm, well, I kind of wanted to run a bath for you and this really is not going quite as smoothly as I'd imagined."

"Hey, no, this is really sweet. I get what you're trying to do," Phil grabbed Dan's hand and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "Just… lead the way, I guess."

"Okay," Dan smiled, grasping Phil's hand more tightly. "Let's go upstairs then."

Dan led the way upstairs and into the restroom. He dropped Phil's hand and slid the opaque tub door open and then knelt down to start the water for the bath. He waited for it to start warming up, and then stood again.

He reached for Phil's shirt to pull it over his head and Phil let him. Dan kissed him as he undid the buttons of his pants and let Phil slip them off and step out of them.

"I love you," Dan said, not taking his eyes off of Phil's.

"I love you too, Dan."

Dan grabbed Phil's clothes and put them on the counter.

"Are you getting in with me?" Phil asked Dan when he knelt next to the tub again and held his hand underneath the water. The tub was about half-full and the room had begun to fill with steam.

"If you'd like me to," he replied. He shut the water off and stood.

"Yeah," Phil smiled a bit shyly.

"Go ahead and get in and sit down. I'll step in right behind you."

Phil did as Dan said and stepped into the tub, letting out a breath. He lowered himself into the hot water, which began to quickly relax his muscles. Dan undressed himself and then stepped into the bath tub behind Phil. He carefully sunk down and stretched his legs out at either side of Phil. Phil looked over his shoulder and unconsciously put his arms over Dan's legs as he scooted back in order to let his back rest against Dan's chest. Each movement they made caused the water to slosh, but the sound was somehow soothing.

Dan listened to Phil's slow breathing. Each swell of his own diaphragm caused more of their skin to touch.

"This is really nice," Phil eventually said, relaxing further into Dan's body.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Dan replied quietly.

He ran his hands over Phil's arms and then slipped them around his waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Phil softly hummed in approval and Dan brought his hands back up to massage the flesh of his upper arms and shoulders.

Dan touched him so sweetly that Phil thought his heart was going to burst.

"Let me know if you want to stand and shower normally, okay? I'll wash your hair for you."

"In a few minutes or something," Phil replied and Dan smiled at how utterly relaxed he sounded.

"Okay," Dan said. He took the time to continue to leave a few kisses at Phil's neck and run his hands along his skin.

Phil continued to make soft noises. Daringly, Dan let his tongue peek out to taste Phil's skin. He could hear Phil gasp softly in surprise.

"Okay, erm, we can shower now," he said. "Besides I think the water is starting to get cold."

"Okay."

Carefully, the two of them stood and Dan pulled the stopper out of the drain. He started the water again, letting it warm up and then switched to the shower setting. Dan let Phil step under the stream of water first and let his hair soak. He pushed it back off of his face and Dan took his time to shampoo and condition his hair and even help wash his body.

"Go, dry off, and lie down and stuff. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

Phil stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and left the restroom. Dan quickly washed his own hair and body and shut off the water. He stepped out of the tub, dried himself off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He found Phil lying face-up in his room, a towel around his waist as well.

"Dan, that was the nicest thing ever. Thank you."

"Hey, the night's not over yet. I've got one more thing to do for you." Dan sat at the edge of the bed, careful not to let his towel come undone.

"What more could you possibly do for me tonight?" Phil asked.

"You're getting a massage," Dan said matter-of-factly.

"A massage?"

"Mhmm."

"Like, just my back, or a full-body massage?"

"Whichever you prefer."

"Erm, well, just start with my back and if I don't fall asleep then the rest is fine," Phil said with a smile and Dan let out a small laugh.

"Okay, turn over then."

Phil carefully rolled over, keeping the towel around his waist and Dan scooted up closer to him.

"If I hurt you or anything let me know, okay."

"Okay."

Dan started by running a hand up and down his back, and then pressed harder. He found a few scattered knots along his shoulder blades and rubbed passed them, as if he could smooth them out. He continued to do this for a while, feeling the way Phil seemed to relax more and more. He spread his touch to Phil's shoulders and upper arms.

"Oh my god, Dan. You have no idea how good this feels," Phil said, thinking he might melt into the mattress.

Dan couldn't help but laugh at Phil when he suddenly spoke up.

"I'll get your legs, but I'll start with your feet, so can you roll over again?"

"Yeah," Phil agreed and did as Dan asked. He moved down to the end of the bed and brought Phil's foot into his lap. He pressed the pad of his thumb to the balls of Phil's feet gently massaging. Smirking, he ran a finger up the arch of Phil's foot, noticing the way Phil try to shake it away with his foot. Dan repeated the action.

"Hey!" Phil said. "That tickles!"

Dan laughed, glancing up at Phil and did it once more before returning to massaging his feet. He took care of his other foot as well and then scooted up a bit in order to reach Phil's calf. He massaged the muscle gently and did the same to the other leg.

He looked up, noticing that Phil had his eyes shut again.

"Erm, Phil? Should I go higher?"

"Dan, this isn't gay chicken," Phil laughed, teasing him when he looked down.

Warmth spread from Dan's neck to his cheeks and he struggled to find a response. "Well, I know, I just didn't if you wanted to move the towel and-, I mean-."

"Dan, I'm content if you want to stop there or continue. I've loved every minute of this. Thank you so much."

Dan still had one of Phil's legs bent over his own and he continued to stroke the soft skin around his knee.

"I'm really glad you let me do this for you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Dan shifted and moved forward, climbing over Phil to kiss him. Dan felt his towel coming loose, but he continued to kiss Phil, who was running his hands up his back and pulling him closer.

And then Phil had him on his back, lips on his neck and he was beginning to feel that delicious twist of arousal in his groin.

"Phil," he moaned out.

And Phil must've moved Dan's towel out of the way because he had his cock in his hand, causing him to gasp and roll his hips.

"I want you so bad right now," Phil breathed out to him.

"I'm yours, Phil."

And he was. He'd give himself over to the mercy of Phil's mouth and hands and body over and over, because he always treated him so well and that's why he loved him so much.

Phil was remarkably gentle with him that night. Not that Phil normally wasn't, but he took the time to kiss, coax, and hold him. Everything was hands, lips, and whispers and when they finished they continued to hold onto each other.

"You're shaking," Dan observed.

"Yeah," Phil panted. "Just a bit."

They kissed again and when Phil pulled back he said, "Thank you so much for everything tonight. It was the nicest thing anybody's ever done."

"You're welcome."

They shared another kiss and settled down for bed, even though they ended up lying awake for quite a while, talking and not talking but constantly touching in some way.

* * *

><p><em>dan doesnt really strike me as the type to cook a lot i feel like he'd put water on the stove to boil and remember it by the time the water evaporated haha<em>

_this ended up pretty cheesy but the tone kind of took on a life of its own plus it was meant to be focused on the sweet stuff too _

_im gonna do more for this story i think i cant let go of it ive been kind of pouring my heart into it (but i hope it doesn't sound like I'm forcing a theme) its not just about the fun smut but also their relationship and all that but you guys can **prompt me **something smut-wise and i may write it if i feel like it_

_sorry, i just like prompts a lot haha_

_but anyways _

_review_s _are always nice :)_


	5. Delight Me, Deprive Me

_(please dont forget this is 100% fictional and just stuff my brain comes up with)_

_hope everyone enjoys this_

* * *

><p>"Hey Dan?"<p>

"Hm?"

Dan and Phil were sitting on the couch, watching a television program that was far too boring. Dan was considering asking to find a movie to watch when Phil spoke up.

"I, erm-. Well, there was something we never talked about."

"What?" Dan asked, confused as to what on earth Phil didn't already know about him.

"When was your first time?"

"Like when I first had sex?"

"Yeah."

"Er, it was in high school." Dan looked away from Phil.

"Was it good? Did you enjoy it?" He asked as his eyebrows creased.

"Phil, I was drunk," he blurted. "I don't remember much. It was an older guy who fucked me and-." Dan stopped.

"What?"

"It hurt." He drew in a shaky breath.

"Dan?"

"It hurt a lot."

"Did you tell him to stop?" Phil's voice rose in alarm.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Did you tell him to stop?" Phil repeated the question, the words coming out harsher.

Dan made a small, sputtering noise, looked away from Phil and then said, "Yeah, but he said it'd be alright. I shouldn't have-."

Dan stopped as Phil suddenly moved over and engulfed him into a hug, pulling him close.

"Dan," Phil said softly.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and said, "You scared me for a second. You seemed so angry."

Phil maneuvered Dan so that he was partially over his lap. He said, "I _am_ angry. Angry that someone would do that to you. You're-, you're fucking precious to me, you know?"

"I'm not precious."

"But you are, Dan." Phil pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

He didn't bother to argue with him.

"Is that why you drank a lot? And never really dated anyone?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm no psychologist or anything. But you know I saw guys sometimes, but they were all just to fuck and forget. I'm not precious, Phil. I'm a-," Dan's voice practically cracked. "I'm a whore."

"You're not, Dan. You're not." Phil pulled him closer. "I love you, okay? I adore you. And nothing could change that."

Dan, to Phil's surprise, began to cry and continued to hide his face. He sobbed and hiccupped and clutched onto Phil.

Phil had never seen him fall apart, and cry like he did, so he just held onto him until he was calm again. He seemed to have needed it.

* * *

><p>"Phil, this might be too late to say this. But, I'm not sure I want to be a lawyer still."<p>

Dan was lying awake, and he wasn't even sure if Phil hadn't fallen asleep yet, either.

"I know. I had a feeling you were feeling that way."

"You did?"

"Well, yeah. But I wish you'd said something sooner. Maybe we could've sorted it out."

"Yeah," Dan sighed.

Dan's graduation was coming up shortly. He'd scored high marks, and had a job in a law firm downtown lined up for him. Being finished with school was a relief, but felt as if he were plunging into another segment of his life that would be unfulfilling.

Phil scooted up close to him, wrapped an arm around him and said, "We still can sort it out. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're gonna be okay."

Dan wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>Dan started his new job, which at least had good benefits and he did well at the law firm.<p>

They day of his graduation Dan had gone out to eat with his family. Phil opted to remain at home as they had returned afterwards to spend the rest of the afternoon together. His parents seemed to be incredibly happy, but Phil noticed that Dan's smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Chris and PJ were glad for him as well and the four of them went out for dinner and a couple of drinks. Chris and PJ were perceptive and called them out on their relationship. They admitted to their friends that they'd been together.

"Why didn't you tell us?" PJ had asked.

"I dunno," Phil looked over at Dan. "It was just something private. We've never actually gone out as a couple, so."

Dan had taken a sip of his drink, trying to seem casual, but he knew that PJ and Chris were looking between the two of them with impish smiles.

"So," Chris said with a mischievous tone. "Does that mean you do the do?"

"What?" Dan burst into laughter.

"You know, _the do_," Chris' voice lowered suggestively and he raised an eyebrow. "Bumping uglies, the frick frack-."

"Oh my god, Chris," Phil said, cutting him off. "That-, that is not dinner table discussion!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, can I talk to you about something?"<p>

Dan had changed into his pajamas and he and Phil were in the restroom, brushing their teeth before bed. Dan had put his toothbrush away and was done. He leaned forward and peered into the mirror, making a face to look at his teeth in an attempt to seem casual.

Phil quickly rinsed his mouth out and put his toothbrush into it's holder off to the side and said, "Of course."

"I kind of want to try something," Dan continued to make faces in the mirror while Phil watched.

"Try something?"

"Yeah," Dan glanced over.

"Like…?"

"Like," Dan said pointedly and paused to right himself. "You know, when we," he continued and made a gesture, urging Phil to catch on. He walked out of the restroom and into Phil's room, where he assumed they'd be sleeping that night as they sometimes slept in Dan's as well.

"Okay, I get that. But what is it?" Phil asked as he followed him for the short distance.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up, actually," Dan mumbled as he had stopped and turned to Phil, scratching the back of his neck.

"No, if its something you'd like to try doing, I want to know what it is. I might like to try it too. But I don't think I could hit you or anything like that."

"No, oh god, Phil. It's nothing like that." Dan nearly laughed at the absurdity of asking Phil to be that kind of rough.

"So what is it? I won't laugh or anything."

"Well, I guess it is kind of harmless."

"Tell me. Please?"

"I erm, I kind of want you to blindfold me."

"Blindfold you?"

"Yeah, is that weird? I mean, I know sense deprivation is a thing. It sounds interesting to try. I-, I wouldn't have ever let anyone else do it."

"It's not weird. I'd love to try this with you."

"Okay, cool."

"So, I'll get some silk or something from the store tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. And erm," Dan hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Get ear plugs too."

* * *

><p>Phil went into the convenient store and walked quickly, reading the isle numbers. Where on earth would they keep earplugs? He searched down a few isles at the other side of the store until he found a pack of ear plugs, each pair of two connected with a string.<p>

He was far too self-conscious about it looking funny if he bought a silk scarf as he bought earplugs, so he also collected a few cleaning items for the house that they were about to run out of at home anyways.

_I'll be home soon,_ Phil sent to Dan in a quick text message before he climbed into the car.

Before he started the car, his phone buzzed with Dan's response. The message read,_ did you get the stuff?_

_The stuff hahaha you make me sound like a drug dealer but yes, _Phil sent back to him before he started the car and traveled the last few minutes of the drive home.

His phone buzzed again and he looked at the text when he was parked in the driveway.

_Okay I'm excited_

_Yeah, _Phil thought. _Me too. _

He reached over to the passenger seat to bag from the convenient store and climbed out of the car. He walked up to the house and walked inside. He passed the plastic bag from one hand to another as he took off his jacket and hung it up on the rack just inside the foyer.

"Hey," Dan said and Phil looked over.

Dan was at the entrance to the living room, waiting for Phil to get home. He'd changed out of his work clothes, which was usually a button down with slacks. He was now in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey," Phil grinned.

He slipped his shoes off and then walked over to give Dan a quick kiss.

"Hey," Dan said again.

Phil let out a soft laugh and said, "Hey."

"So, erm," Dan started.

"I'll just take this stuff upstairs for now, okay?" Phil said as he gestured with the plastic bag.

"Okay," Dan said, seeming to be slightly relieved.

* * *

><p>"Blindfold me," Dan breathed out in between Phil's kisses. They'd begun to pull at each other's clothes.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Okay, hang on."

Phil had left the plain black, silk scarf on the dresser next to the package of ear plugs and he walked over to the collect the material.

Dan turned around and let Phil bring the scarf up and around his eyes. He tied it securely, letting it press gently to Dan's eyelids.

"Is it comfortable?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

Dan couldn't see anything. It was sort of strange. At first, he didn't feel a difference, but then all he could feel was Phil's hands on his upper arms, his lips at his neck and the carpet threads beneath his bare feet.

His heart pounded when Phil stepped away, but then he felt Phil's hand at his cheek and his lips on his own and his heart raced even faster. He kissed back and reached up to hold onto Phil, who quickly pulled away to strip Dan's shirt off of him.

The air was much cooler than he realized but maybe that was because his heated skin had been made bare. Phil continued to kiss his skin running his fingers down his chest and skimming passed his nipples. A gasp passed Dan's lip at the feeling.

A slight shiver ran through him and Phil asked, "You're not cold are you?

"No, I'm fine."

And then Phil kisses his lips for a quick moment. When he pulls away he pushes Dan in a playful manner until the back of his legs meet the bed.

Phil gives him one last push and Dan falls back onto the bed, letting out a puff of air. He can't help but reach out for something, only finding the blanket beneath his hands. Phil quickly follows, and returned to teasing Dan's skin.

"Phil, I want the earplugs too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I trust you. I want this."

"Okay, just take them out at any time of you need to okay. Same with the blindfold."

"Yeah."

Dan felt the bed the shift as Phil got up. He felt Phil putting the ear plugs into Dan's hand and he slipped them in quickly, drowning the entire world out. It was suddenly as if he were under water.

He couldn't hear anything except the rush of his own blood. He couldn't feel anything but the cool air, the blanket beneath him and his pounding heart. It was strange in the most wonderful way, because he had no idea where Phil was but knew he was in no danger.

His heart continued to pound heavily and then the bed sank and then let out a soft gasp when he felt Phil's soft and warm lips on his skin again. Phil paused and he imagined he was probably glancing up to be sure that he was okay. Of course, he was.

Phil moved away from him again and he frowned. Phil's mouth always felt amazing on his skin and he wanted more of it.

While he anticipated Phil's next move he ran his finger tips against the blanket beneath him, taking notice of the threading.

He felt the bed dip again in between his legs and then Phil's hands were unfastening his jeans and tugging them down, the material sliding passed his skin roughly.

Phil's hands ran up his bare thighs, letting his fingers dig in slightly and causing the most delicious sensation. And he was steadily growing more and more aroused, his cock pressing against his boxers.

His face grew hot with slight embarrassment, as he couldn't see Phil, but Phil could surely how turned on he was. God, he felt so exposed but it was that much more exciting as he trusted Phil.

Phil's hands ran up his body. He wanted to see Phil, to hear his voice, but the sensation of their skin touching had never felt so wonderful. Phil began to press kisses down his chest, occasionally tossing his tongue into the mix, surprising Dan each time.

"More," he said. His own voice filling his head was the only thing he could hear.

Phil complied with Dan's request and ran his tongue along his skin until he met the hem of his boxers. He pulled away, and Dan wanted to complain, but then Phil began to tug his boxers down. He lifted his hips in order to help remove them and then Phil's mouth was over his hips a hand at the base of his throbbing cock.

He let out a moan of satisfaction and uttered a soft, "Yes." The sound of his own muffled voice did not compare to _finally _having Phil touching him. When Phil began to work him with his mouth he was moaning loudly and throwing his head back. The ecstasy coursing through his veins was relentless.

"Phil," he gasped out. "You're gonna make me-!"

Phil pulled off of him and he breathed heavily, gulping once.

"Fuck," he panted.

Phil ran his hands over Dan's lower belly and chest, which was soon followed by his tongue. The cool air chilled the moist trail that was left behind. Phil kissed him again and Dan kissed back. When the kiss ended Dan was still breathing heavily. The bed shifted again and he assumed Phil left the bed to get lube. Fuck, he hoped so. He was dying for Phil's cock to fill him.

When the bed dipped again his heart thudded excitedly. He felt Phil wrap his hands around his hips and tug him closer. It had to be the sexiest thing Phil had ever done.

Phil spread his legs widely and he suddenly grew very warm in the face as he realized he was completely on display. A moment later, Phil was spreading lube across his entrance and slipping a finger, and then a second, into him to stretch him.

"Mm, fuck. Phil, please," he breathed out.

Phil pulled his hand back, and to Dan's complete surprise, he grabbed him by his side to turn him over. He hadn't expected this, especially when Phil lifted his ass into the air by his hips and was fingering him again. He could reach him more deeply this way and knew what that would mean when he finally filled him with his cock.

"Phil, I want your cock in me, please. I need you to fuck me."

He felt Phil sliding a hand up his back, causing him to arch his back instinctively. Phil slid his cock into him at a torturously slow pace, bringing his body so close that their thighs touched.

Dan panted and moaned softly. He was slightly embarrassed by the way his noises sounded as they reverberated around his own head.

Phil wouldn't fucking move.

He pushed back gently and moaned out. In response, Phil put his hands over Dan's, pressing them into the mattress and began to pound into him. Dan cried out loudly for Phil. The feeling of his prostate being hit so deeply, of Phil's skin against his own, was overwhelming. It was all he could do to lay his head against the blanket and moan out.

Suddenly, Phil gently tugged the ear plugs from his ear and continued to thrust into him. He was assaulted by the sound of Phil's grunts and their skin slapping and he gasped loudly.

"Oh, fuck!" Dan cried out. "Phil."

Phil leaned forward, his chest pressed against Dan's back and he began to speak. "You feel so fucking good. Do you have any idea what you do to me? Your ass is so fucking perfect. Do you like it when I fuck you like this?"

"Mm, yes. Please, don't stop. Oh god, you're gonna make me come."

Phil pulled out of Dan, who panted and gasped when he had him lie on his back again. Before he did anything else he reached up to remove Dan's blindfold and his light colored eyes filled Dan's vision. He kissed Dan hard on the mouth, eliciting a moan from him. When he pulled back he spread Dan's legs widely and reentered him, beginning to push into him again.

Dan reached down to stroke himself.

"Yeah, touch yourself just like that. Are you close? I'm right there with you, baby."

Dan could only moan and curse in response to Phil.

Convulsions began to rack Dan's body and he let out a stream of curses as his come spurted out of him and across his chest. Phil grunted and shook and cried out as he finished with Dan, releasing inside of him.

He collapsed over Dan, kissed him and moaned into the kiss. Dan kissed back enthusiastically. They panted as the kiss ended.

"That was fucking phenomenal," Dan breathed out as he recovered.

"So-, so it was okay? Like you were comfortable with everything?"

"Of course. It was amazing. I felt so vulnerable, but I know I'm safe with you. I know I could ask you to stop at any time and I wouldn't be afraid to because you would stop."

"Of course I would. I love you so much and I'd never want to hurt you." Phil kissed him again and Dan said, "I love you too," when they pulled away.

"So, erm, when can we use earplugs and stuff again?" Dan asked a few minutes later when they were lying on their respective sides of the bed, and Phil laughed into the night.

* * *

><p><em>*fans self* I need to sit down for a minute<em>

_Wait, I am sitting down haha okay yeah that was a bad joke lol_

_im not used to writing smut quite like that_

_also, there will be a happy ending to this_

_but idek what it'll be yet for sure_

_i just feel like I needed to write this kind of_

_also, i know never wrote Dan as having a lot of hookups before, but i feel like it fit the characterization and stuff_

_reviews are like all things pleasant in the world  
><em>


End file.
